


Do You Love Us, Lo?

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Roman, Virgil, and Patton love Logan, they don't know they all feel the same, they didn't know how to deal with it.They'll find out, but they gets caught doing it.It starts with Roman.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Do You Love Us, Lo?

* * *

Roman knows he annoys everyone, especially Logan. And he doesn't want to.. but he can't shut up. He just can't keep quiet, there's always something he needs to talk about. He has tried to not talk as much, but he always end up talking to much. 

Roman also knows his voice is disgusting, Virgil says so - he doesn't lie. Roman's really flirty, it's just to cover his insecurities though..

Right now he's in his room, he just got back from a walk in the Imagination. He would usually be bothering Logan, but he is trying to stop bugging him so much. 

He's leaning up against my door, trying to hear if anyone's looking for him. Probably wondering where the loud, obnoxious sound went..

He decided to try and listen to music, the prince loved this part. He quietly sung along.

'You're talkin' to me, but thinking 'bout her, you're secret is safe, I won't say a word. We should slow down.. I was movin' to quick. You don't say you love me, you just bite your lip. I can read the signals from a mile away, I know she is on your mind and that's ok.' 

Just change the pronouns to he/him and he he could relate. Roman's pretty sure he is in love with Logan. Which, if you couldn't tell, is a huge problem for him.

He's trying to shove his feelings down, wanting them to fucking suffocate. 

_I can't like him! But.. I can't stop thinking about him. I'm a hopeless romantic.. I.. I feel so incomplete. He doesn't feel the same, hell, he probably doesn't feel at all_!

He realized he was crying.

Roman heard footsteps coming to his door. Is it already dinner? _No, that isn't the way Patton walks, it sounds like.. Logan. Great, because I wasn't already crying over him._

The princely side quickly wiped his tears, and pretend he was doing something. There's a knock. "Door's unlocked!" He called out from beside his king sized bed. Roman looked over to see Logan, "Oh hi, Lo! What's up?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I was just wondering if you're feeling okay." Logan said, some concern in his voice. "Of course, I'm a prince! Why'd you ask, Teach?" 

Logan paused for a minute before saying, "Well, you didn't come to my room - which is unlike you -, you didn't answer as fast as you usually do when someone knocks on your door, you called me 'Lo' the nickname Patton gave me instead of coming up with an insulting name, and you've clearly been crying."

Roman wasn't sure how to respond. _How did he notice all that in the short time he was in here? Not to mention his little slip up, calling him_ _Lo.._

"What, is it illegal for me to not visit you now? I have the right to not answer my door at all- thank you very much! Plus it's easier to say Lo.. and I don't always insult people, Mr. Know-it-all." Roman tried to make up valid reasons for what he did.

He hoped Logan didn't catch that he didn't mention the crying. 

He did. "No, I suppose it's not, just odd." He paused, then spoke again. "However it's.. unsettling that you feel the need to lie." Logan's face softened.

"Lie?! Me, Roman, the great prince, lying?! You must be out of your mind!" Roman hoped that wasn't enough to summon Deceit. He and Deceit have become somewhat of 'friends' due to Roman's stretching of the truth.

Roman hoped Logan believed it, he couldn't have him finding out about his problems now could he? 

"If you continue, I'm positive you'll get Deceit's attention. Unless that is your goal I suggest you stop 'fibbing'." Logan said, moving towards the fanciful side. "That's not true! I think YOU'LL summon him." Roman almost yelped out, Logan was so close to finding out. He couldn't stand much more of this. "Roman." Logan said, glaring at the side in front of him.

"Kiddo! Are ya comin'? I asked Lo to get you bu-" Patton cut himself off when he saw Logan and Roman both in Roman's room. "Oh there you are! The food's gonna get cold, c'mon!" He said, not really noticing the situation. Roman was quick to follow him. 

Logan made a mental note to talk with Roman at a later time. He followed after Roman, formulating a plan of what to say to him, how should he bring it up, etc. Logan was so in his head that he didn't notice himself sitting down, eating, and then leaving. Weird, he knows he did those things, but he didn't feel like it was him doing it.

Roman was very nervous. Knowing Logan, he'd try to talk to him again. Logan was smart. Roman loves that about him, he's handsome, he's smart, he's everything Roman could ever want. Everything he could ever need. Everything he wouldn't get, everything he couldn't get. 

He didn't realize he stopped smiling, or talking, or how his face dropped, or how tears started to sting his eyes, until he looked up and saw Patton and Virgil's concerned faces staring at him. "Are you okay?" Virgil asked, and began looking everywhere but the prince's face. It was silent. "Kiddo?" Patton got up and walked over to Roman. Roman panicked, got up, and made a beeline for his room. 

"Oh my god, that was the last thing I wanted right now. Why did I run dammit?" Roman said to himself as soon as he closed his door. He buried his head into the fluffy red pillows on his bed and screamed something incoherent. 

He couldn't stop thinking of Logan. Well, more specifically, his love for Logan. It felt like Remus set off a bomb of butterflies inside of him whenever he's around Logan. When they accidentally touch, or brush shoulders- Roman feels like he's on fire, in hell, in summer, on the hottest day. The feeling in his stomach when he thinks about Logan. That feeling when he's trying to sleep, a voice inside him whispering that Logan should be beside him. The way he seems so much sadder when he's not talking with Logan. 

He turned on some music and listened to sad love songs all night, sometimes crying when there's a line that really explains his feelings, other times laughing at how ridiculous his situation is; the side that literally is Thomas's embodiment of love, is in love, with the side that embodies logic and reason, and "no emotions". It wouldn't ever work. 

One time Roman read that to get over somebody, first, you'd need to be sure they didn't like you back. If you haven't confessed, you need to.

There was one comment explaining why, it read: 'Well, first off, you need to be certain the person in question doesn't have feelings for you. You need to tell them, no matter how sure you are that they do not like you the way you like them, it's important to be sure. It might hurt when they reject you, because, they most likely will, but if they don't, you would have never known and therefore would've missed out on a happy life with them. Now if they don't share your feelings, you need to accept that. You need to come to terms with the information. They don't like you that way, they never will. It can not and will not change. Realize that, accept it, and move on. Moving on will be the hardest part of this process. Know that your life does not end after this one person, there are more fish in the sea, even though that person might be the only fish you want, or could ever see yourself with. It will be fine in the end, if you can understand that life goes on, that this will not break you, you will be fine. If you need to cut this person out of your life to be able to move on, do it. You can't stay hung up on them, you will postpone your life if that is what you chose to do. Let them go.'

It took Roman three times to be able to finish reading that, it was the cold, brutal truth. And it made him sob like a bitch. He knew it was reasonable, Logan would most likely agree with it, but that didn't make it less painful. Some of him wishes he never saw that comment, the sweet, comforting, lies are much better than the raw, unforgiving, truth. 

He was shaking because of his sobbing. The only thing that could be heard throughout the whole Light Side of the Mindscape was Roman's crying, and hiccups. He didn't notice how loud his crying was, the footsteps approaching his door, or the quiet "Ro?" From the other side of his closed door. That is, until there was another "Roman?" He couldn't move, he didn't want to. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, crying, on his floor, at 4-fucking-am. His crying turned into hyperventilating and gasping in between his broken cries. 

"Fuck it, I'm coming in." The voice on the other side of his door said, rattling the doorknob and getting it open. A purple blur that he recognized as Virgil ran to his side. Virgil crouched beside him and looked at him with worried eyes. "Hey, I'm right here, can you see me?" He asked, voice more gentle then Roman has ever heard.

Roman wanted to say yes, he could see him, but he was blurry. When he tried to, however, he could just hiccup and try to catch his breathe. This made him more panicked, thus making it even harder to breathe. "It's okay if you can't talk, it's ok, I know it's scary, can you try to breathe with me?" Virgil asked, trying not to panic himself, that would not help Roman's case. 

"V-vir.. Virge.." Roman chocked out, barely able to speak. "Ro, can I touch you?" Virgil asked, knowing it makes him feel better when he's panicking. Roman nodded. He definitely wanted physical comfort. Virgil hugged him, rubbing his back in a attempt to comfort him. Almost instantly, Roman hugged back, clinging onto Virgil like his life depended on it. The touch made him cry harder, he couldn't remember the last time he was hugged, he had tried to avoid it after he realized he liked Logan. 

He started to calm down though, melting into Virgil's arms. Roman stopped shaking and he could talk again. "'m sorry.." Roman mumbled, and loosened his grip on Virgil. "What for? It's not your fault.." Virgil said, hugging his friend. "I-i know, but 'm sorry you had to see me like that.." Roman said. "It's fine Ro, I'm glad I was here with you when this happens." 

Roman hummed, his way of saying he heard Virgil. "If you don't mind, why were you crying?" Virgil asked, while Roman pulled himself away from Virgil's embrace. "Uh, um, I.. I was thinking.." Roman was getting nervous again, so Virgil put his hand over Roman's, letting him know he's there. "About someone.. I have a crush.. I think," Roman finished, and just as Virgil was about to ask who, Roman whispered "Logan." He launched himself into Virgil's arms, "it's Logan. I love him.."

Roman cried into Virgil's chest for at least 45 minutes. Virgil looked very sympathetic for his princely friend. Or, what Roman thought was sympathy. Little did he know, Virgil knew something he did not. He would find out. 

Or would he?


End file.
